


We've Only Just Begun

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: New Love [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftermath, Awkwardness, Budding Love, Conversations, Dean is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “So, are we going to talk about this?” Seth asked, staring across the small bistro table. He fidgeted with a napkin, doing his best to avoid the urge to reach across the table and grip Dean by the hand.“Talk about…?” Dean drifted off mid-sentence. “That thing at Cesaro’s wedding?”“Yes. That thing,” Seth muttered, rolling his eyes. It wasjustlike Dean to forget something that important. “We’ve avoided talking about this for weeks and-“





	We've Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This. 
> 
> Look out for one more fic in this series coming soon!
> 
> (And no, I don't own the Carpenter's Song quoted in the fic)

_We’ve Only Just Begun_

“So, are we going to talk about this?” Seth asked, staring across the small bistro table. He fidgeted with a napkin, doing his best to avoid the urge to reach across the table and grip Dean by the hand. 

“Talk about…?” Dean drifted off mid-sentence. “That thing at Cesaro’s wedding?” 

“Yes. That thing,” Seth muttered, rolling his eyes. It was _just_ like Dean to forget something that important. “We’ve avoided talking about this for weeks and-“

“We’ve been _fucking_ the entire time,” Dean said bluntly before taking a sip of his coffee. “That should tell us something.”

Seth managed to stop himself from wincing at Dean’s conversation. Yes, they had slept together but it had only been _like_ twice-no- three times but the night of the wedding shouldn’t count. 

Why did life have to be so _complicated_?

“I can only say you’re a great kisser with many other …um…decent qualities.” Seth knew he was bright red at this point.

“That your fancy way of saying I’m good in bed?” Dean smirked, signaling the waiter for more coffee. “I mean- you keep coming back.”

“I will neither confirm, nor deny as that will only serve the purpose of inflating your already over-inflated ego.” Seth paused, spreading a thin layer of orange marmalade on his toast. “And you come to me just as much.” 

Conversations like this were so awkward. There had to be a better way to figure out what you were to someone instead of choking on your words and making awkward innuendos. 

“I don’t know what _this_ is-“ Dean moved his hand rapidly between them, driving the point even more. “But I can tell you I like it.”

Seth closed his eyes in an effort to hide the look of frustration. Talking to Dean was sometimes the equivalent to talking to a brick wall. 

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing but we were supposed to figure this out at some point.” Seth played with the napkin again. “It’s okay if this isn’t the right time to have this conversation but I at least want to approach the topic.” 

Dean pointed up to the speaker mounted above their head as he hummed along to the melody playing. 

“That might be our sign,” he said, his grin growing wider. “Hear it?” 

Seth strained his neck to listen to the music playing, catching the faintest hints of what the song was.

_Sharing horizons that are new to us_  
_Watchin’ the signs along the way  
_ _Talkin’ it over- just the two of us_

Seth gulped. That was a coincidence that was too eerie. Was the universe trying to directly tell him something? 

_And yes, we’ve only just begun._

“Okay, that probably meant something.” Seth caught himself nodding as he spoke. “I mean- that was strange.” 

“I will be _real_.” Dean spoke with conviction. “I wasn’t looking for anything serious.”

Seth’s heart sank. He hadn’t meant to fall for his best friend but these things just sometimes happened. Was this going to be the end? Should he prepare to hear something that he would hate? 

“Don’t look so alarmed. Let me finish.” Dean reached across the table, bringing Seth’s free hand towards him. “I like you _a lot_. You’ve convinced me to try something but I will be honest. I want to take it one day at a time.” He sipped his water before continuing to speak. “This could be the best thing for us or the worst thing. I don’t want to label it and fuck up something great with labels.” 

“That I can live with.” Seth has always been the kind of person who needed structure in his life, the ability to understand the whys and hows and the driving factor of things he didn’t get. “One day at a time?” 

“I’d like that. Just the two of us, figuring shit out as it comes up,” Dean brought the hand he was holding to his lips and gently kissed it. “Then, when we figure it out, we revisit this conversation.” 

“One day at a time- you and me?” he asked, squeezing Dean’s hand. “I can do that. Really think we’re onto something great.” 

“Me too and I’d like to believe that.” Dean sighed contentedly. “We have a deal?” 

“Deal.” Seth beamed, hoping his happiness wasn’t too obvious.

-Fin-


End file.
